Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3y-10-2y+1}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3y - 2y} {-10 + 1}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-5y} {-10 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5y} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-5y-9$